


His Brother, His Hat

by Voolffman



Series: Brotherhurt of the Tofu [3]
Category: Wakfu
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Gen, Making Up, but it isn't that sad?, but its not like that, they're bros dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voolffman/pseuds/Voolffman
Summary: Adamai's back, but it's hard for both him and Yugo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a heads up, if you start with this one, the other two before only affect it a little. Adamai just ripped off Yugo's hat. In front of everyone else. That's all.

Yugo shot up from his sleeping position from a jolt of unremembered fear and  
pain. He grabbed the edge of his hat,  
pulling it over his face and curling into a ball. Adamai could feel his small brother’s  
distress in a faint distant way as it rolled off Yugo in waves. He sat up slowly so as not disturb the distraught eliatrope  
“Yugo?” he asked softly, “Are you okay?”  
Jumping at his dragon brother’s voice, he looked at Adamai in fear and pain. And surprise.  
And somehow, the surprise hurt Adamai more. Almost as if he had forgotten Adamai was in their shared room again. Yugo just shook his head and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Don’t worry about it Adamai,” he sighed,  
“It’s not important. See you in the  
morning.” And he rolled over, facing  
away from Adamai.  
“See you in the morning, Yugo,” Adamai whispered to him, lying back down. But he couldn’t sleep.  
When had he and Yugo grown so distant? Well, he knew the answer to that, but their bond, it was so weak. He had almost expected it to be close to what  
it had been like before….but of course that had been a naïve thought. He should have known. Yugo was almost notorious for his ability to not forget. He was always kind to Adamai, and Adamai could tell that Yugo wanted to trust him….but he just couldn’t let go completely. He was hurt by Adamai, just as Adamai had been hurt by Yugo.  
Adamai sat up in frustration, pressing against his temples angrily. It just wasn’t fair! They were brothers born of the same egg. They had both been so close to each other and now….now…now they were too afraid of being hurt by the other.  
“Adamai?”  
he heard Yugo’s groggy voice, “You okay, bro?”  
And now he had woken up Yugo. He chuckled self-depreciatingly, “I didn’t mean to wake you up, sorry. I’ll sleep now. Night.”  
As he lied down he heard Yugo snort sleepily, “If anyone should apologize, it should be me,” he yawned, “pretty sure you’re only awake ‘cuz of me anyway. Night….”  
Adamai smiled to himself. Maybe their bond wasn’t too weak to give up on it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean it's only 10 minutes later guys.....

After lying there for about ten minutes, Yugo gave up on sleep. He glanced at his brother; he wasn’t asleep  
either. Sighing to himself, Yugo sat up  
and swung his legs over the bed side, hopping off of it. Adamai rolled over and watched his brother  
curiously. What was the eliatrope up  
to? When Yugo made it to the door he  
glanced over his shoulder and returned Adamai’s curious look.  
“You coming, bro?” he asked. Adamai sat on the edge of the bed, confusion written all over his face, “Go where?”  
A playful smile tugged at the edge of Yugo’s mouth, “Where else would we go when neither of us could sleep?  
An honest, tired smile broke on the dragons features, “The roof.”  
“So you coming?” Yugo moved once more. Nodding  
his head in confirmation, the dragon followed his brother.  
As they reached the yard and looked at the roof, Yugo gave a slight smirk as he  
glanced at Adamai. And he just  
teleported. No warnings or  
anything. Adamai blinked in surprise, he’d  
known Yugo had gotten better, but that was so smooth; he hadn’t been expecting  
it.  
“Ad, you coming up?” Yugo called over the edge.  
Smirking himself, Ad swiftly jumped onto the roof next to his small brother, enjoying  
the slightly startled look on Yugo’s face.  
Especially since Yugo had just startled him.  
Grinning at Adamai, he sighed and sat on the edge of the roof, letting his feet  
dangle. Adamai copied his position. And together they stared out at the night  
sky, watching the stars, just as they used to before……  
“I missed this,” Yugo said quietly, breaking the companionable silence.  
Adamai hesitated before replying, “I don’t remember missing it, but I feel as if I  
did, somehow, in a distant way.”  
They sat in silence before Adamai heard a sniffle.  
He quickly looked at Yugo, finding the ears of his hat pinned backwards  
in distress and Yugo pulling the front of his hat over his eyes.  
“Yugo?” he asked in concern. He reached out, touching Yugo’s hat, but Yugo flinched away.  
Adamai snatched back his hand.  
Right, he’d ripped off Yugo’s hat… “I’m sorry Yugo,” he whispered, hunching over and covering his face with his hands, “I’m so sorry!” he sobbed  
quietly. Yugo, startled, glanced up at  
his broken dragon brother. He’d hurt  
Yugo, but Ad was still his brother.  
“Ad,” he whispered, releasing his hat, and instead hugging his brother around his  
waist, “I’m sorry, too! We never should  
have separated that day! I’ve wanted to say I was sorry for so long!”  
Adamai hugged his brother back, “I’m so sorry Yugo! I never should have ripped off your hat,” he cried into Yugo’s hat.  
And the two brothers held each other in a forgiving embrace that only siblings can  
understand. It wasn’t the immediate answer, but it would do for the moment, and eventually they’d be even stronger together than when they were before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :-D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :-D


End file.
